Like a Robot
by xmywastedyouth
Summary: Naruto thinks that Sai is a robot. SaiNaru!kids 1-shot.


Title: Like a Robot  
>Summary: Naruto thinks that Sai is a robot. Young!Naruto<p>

I don't own Naruto.

A/N: My first ever Sai/Naru fic. I don't know why I came up with this, it's pretty plot-less but I liked the idea of Naruto thinking Sai is a robot. And five-year old Naruto and Sai are sooooo cute! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Like a Robot:<strong>  
><strong>by OMG I Found Waldo<strong>

Naruto, a short five-year old boy with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes, was sat in the playground eating his lunch. His orange lunch box was open on his lap but the food was being ignored in favour of staring over at the dark-haired boy at the other side of the playground.

Sai never talked to anybody, never joined in with games and never _smiled_.

There could only be one possible reason-

"Why don't you go over and talk to him if you want to be friends?" The teacher kindly suggested, disrupting the child's thought process.

Iruka was forever trying to encourage the other children to be friends with Naruto but they never listened. They all thought of the blond as a 'freak' because of the whisker-marks that marred his chubby cheeks.

"S'not that," Naruto said with a pout, taking a bite of his sandwich and chewing it thoughtfully. "I thsfink hshe's-"

Iruka thumped him gently on the back of his head. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" He reprimanded, finger raised in warning.

Naruto obediently swallowed the mouthful of food. He leant towards Iruka and whispered conspiratorially, "I think he's a _robot_!" He added emphasis on the last word, waving his arms around in a wild gesture. His blue eyes were wide and frightened.

Iruka almost snorted with laughter but managed to stay composed. "A robot, huh?" He replied, deciding to humor the child. "What makes you think that he's a robot?"

"He doesn't talk, he doesn't play and he doesn't show any emotions!" Naruto babbled, listing the reasons on his fingers and then thrusting his hand in Iruka's face. "See! Four reasons!" He waggled four fingers in front of Iruka with a triumphant smile.

Iruka shook his head in a fond, amused manner. "They were only three reasons, Naruto. You counted wrong."

Naruto's face fell. "Oh... Well, I'll find another reason. Believe it!" He pumped his fist in the air with a determined, child-like grin.

Chuckling, Iruka replied, "I believe you. I'm sure you will."

The next day, Naruto followed Sai around from the morning to the afternoon. Nothing suspicious happened which left Naruto feeling miserable and disheartened. There was only an hour left until home time and Naruto still hadn't found another reason!

Suddenly his ears picked up snippets of the other children's conversation...

"-Going swimming?"

"-No point inviting Sai."

"-Water."

A lightbulb flashed above Naruto's head. Of course! If Sai was really a robot he would avoid water. Glancing over at the taps a mischievous grin spread across his lips. Well, there was only one way to find out if he was truly a robot...

Holding a cup filled with water in both hands, Naruto carefully made his way over to Sai. He was trying to be sneaky but with bright blond hair and an orange t-shirt it was hard to blend in to the crowd. As he was focussing so hard on not spilling the water, Naruto didn't notice Kiba - another boy in his class - running his way-

SPLASH! BANG!

Kiba and Naruto collided and water sprayed everywhere making a puddle on the tiled floor. The mug was broken into tiny pieces and Naruto felt his eyes water up with tears. His knee hurt, he'd broken Iruka's favourite mug and he still hadn't found out if Sai was a robot or not.

Fat tears slid down his cheeks and he closed his eyes, sniffling pathetically. A hesitant touch to his face caused him to open his bright blue eyes again. Sai was knelt in front of him, wiping away his tears with the pad of his thumb. He looked... Concerned?

Wait... Robots weren't supposed to have emotions!

And shouldn't the water he was knelt in be causing him to short-circuit?

"Are you OK?" Sai spoke in a quiet voice. He didn't sound anything like a robot. He sounded - Naruto blushed slightly - _nice_.

Naruto jumped on the other boy, embracing him tightly. "You're not a robot!" He exclaimed happily, cuddling his face against the other boy's chest so he could hear the thud of his heart beat and prove to himself that Sai really wasn't a robot. "Can we be friends?"

Sai's cheeks burned red with embarassment. "Um... Sure."


End file.
